I feel you
by MaximumRideFan19
Summary: 6 months after Fang left, Max realises she is warming up to Dylan. But when he comes knocking on her bedroom door one night, wanting to talk what will happen? One shot Lemon!


**As hard as it was to believe, I have to admit, I was starting to believe it. Dylan was...is my perfect other half. I see that now.**

**Its been 6 months since Fang left the flock and slowly, very slowly, I've been warming up to him.**

**Take last night for example. The flock and I were watching a family movie and Dylan was sitting right next to me. He let me lean against him and he began putting his fingers through my hair and stroking my cheek with his index finger. He was gentle and patient. Everything I wasn't.**

**I realised I needed him to be there and 9 times out of ten, he was. He was always there when I needed him.**

**Recently we shared a few kisses. Nothing fancy, just a peck on the cheek goodnight. Although last night.... last night he kissed me. On the lips kissed me and I liked it.**

**I wanted to kiss him again, longer and harder. But I was too scared to. I didn't want to encase I... I don't know. I guess I just don't want to be hurt again.**

**After watching a family movie with the flock, I retreated to a shower and began getting ready for bed. A knock on the door echoed through my room and I got out of bed to see who it was.**

**Dylan.**

**"Sorry, was you asleep?" He asked apologetically.**

**"No. What do you want?" I asked more rudely than I had intended.**

**"I just wanted to talk." He replied eagerly.**

**"Hurry up then." I said inviting him in and getting back into bed.**

**I watched as he closed the door behind him and began walking towards the bed. Suddenly, I became aware of my heart rate slowly beginning to speed up. I put my hand over my chest as though it would slow it down and looked at Dylan as he sat down on the side of my bed.**

**"Listen, I know how you feel. About Fang I mean.." Dylan started. I began to laugh silently to myself thinking he had absolutely no idea.**

**"Max, me and you... we're not just meant to be together because we were told to. Or because we like the same foods or think alike. We are meant to be together because our bodies are in tune with one another. If your having a really bad day, I'll have a really bad day. If you cut yourself, It will feel like I've cut myself." He explained. I kept my eyes on him digesting everything he was saying. **

**"So what, your saying that you know how I'm feeling about Fang? You know how much I love him, miss him etc etc?" I said my voice becoming harsher and harsher.**

**"Yes, I do know. I feel what you are feeling. That's why I'm going to help you save the world. Because I can be there for you when your hurt and I can heal you.. among other things of course." He said. He turned to look at me and I stared into his glossy turquoise eyes. **

**"Oh." Was all I managed to say, which is very unusual for me.**

**I watched as he moved on the bed and came to lay next to me. His scent filled my nostrils instantly and I closed my eyes, feeling how much I needed someone. Even if it was him and not Fang.**

**"Max you believe me? I want to help you." He said sounding concerned.**

**" I don't need help. Only time will cure this. Not you." I said sharply. Dylan turned to look at me once again with hurt in his eyes. He really wanted to help me. **

**"Let me show you then." He said rolling over to his side looking straight at me. He reached out and touched my face with his fingers. I tried to pull away but Dyaln kept my head in place with his hand and brought his lips to mine. He began to kiss me slowly at first, then harder and harder, to the point where I actually didn't want him to stop.**

**" You not only feel how good the kissing feels from you, but you feel it from me, also. Almost like you get double the sensation from it." He said kissing me harder and rolling his tongue over my lips. I wanted to give in to him, but at the same time, I just couldn't.**

**It wasn't until he rolled over ontop of me, kissing me and running his hands up and down my sides that I knew I was going to give in. Hello Max the puppy.**

**The new feeling of Dylan's muscular frame burying into me made me feel...awake in some sense. He lifted his shirt up a little with his right hand and placed himself back ontop of me. I could feel his 6 pack on my skin and I closed my eyes again burying my head in his shoulders. He traced kisses over my neck and onto my shoulders, running his hands all over me.**

**It felt amazing. I was feeling what he was feeling... and more.**

**He lifted his top half upwards, kneeling on top of me and reached up, pulling his shirt over his head. Being so close to him like this made me see all his muscles in depth. I surprised myself and put my hand on his chest, feeling every single one of his muscles as I did so. I slowly traced my fingers down from his chest to to abs and down to his stomach. I stopped at the top of his boxers which were showing above his jeans and looked up at him. He was biting his lower lip and in his sea coloured eyes, I saw hunger.**

**"Max..." He said in a low voice that made me shiver all over. Why did he have this effect on me?**

**He quickly dropped his body on mine, lifting up my tank top so I could feel more of his muscles on my skin. I put my arms around his neck and felt his toung rolling over my lips. I kissed back harder and to my surprise he kissed back harder than that.**

**I was starting to understand what he meant now. It felt amazing. It felt unreal.**

**"Do you believe me now, or do I have to go on?" Dylan smirked gasping for breath.**

**"I think I believe you." I replied also trying to catch my breath. I felt my cheeks turn pink and watched as he rolled his tongue over his own lips seductively, teasing me. I reached up and brought his head down, kissing him again. I needed his lips on mine. I didn't know what was so irresistible about them, but I knew I had to have them. **

**He fiddled around with my top in one hand whilst the other was neatly positioned above me, coiling around my head. I felt he wanted to take my top off, just as he has liften his own above his head. But did I want to give him the satisfaction?**

**He placed his hand on my stomach and massaged the area slowly moving his hand upwards.**

**By now I had gone passed caring, all I wanted is this feeling to last longer. I didn't want it to end now. Not yet anway.**

**I placed my left hand on top of his, signaling him to continue. He broke away from me and smiled, and watched as he pushed his hand up to my chest and gazed at me, now in just my boxers.**

**"I feel this. I really do. I like it. A lot." I choked out and felt Dylan press his body on mine even harder. He shifted in position and suddenly gasped when I felt something hard against my leg. I stopped kissing Dylan and tried to look down. He pushed himself up slowly and began to look where I was looking. He smiled almost embarrassed and looked at me. He looked so big.**

**Before I knew it, he reached down and began removing his belt from his jeans and I heard a thump as the belt hit the floor. His jeans slid down his hips, revealing the tip of his hard member. I averted my eyes but Dylan caressed my face with his fingers, bringing his mouth to mine once more. Low moans escaped my mouth as he kissed me and a hot flush came over me.**

**"Mmmmm" Dylan murmured in my ear and kissed my cheek over and over again.**

**He shifted above me squirming like an insect, rubbing his hard member on my leg. I could feel his size through his jeans and I began to wonder what it would feel like...**

**No bad Max! You shouldn't be thinking stuff like that! Not about him.**

**He suddenly rolled off the bed and stood by my side. I glared in confusion at him until I realised what he was doing.**

**He started to fiddle with the button on his jeans and then pull down on his zipper, making his jeans fall down to his ankles. My first thought was to turn away, keep your eyes closed, anything but look at him. But I didn't and continued to watch him.**

**He stood there in his boxers looking over at me with a 'do I have your permission to take these off' look and I couldn't help but give a smile. It seemed the most foolish thing to do, especially for me but none the less I did anyway.**

**He stuck his thumbs in his boxers and slid them down slowly. I wanted to tear my gaze away, jump off the bed and hide like a little girl afraid of the monsters in the closet. But Dylan was no monster. He was beautiful.**

**He stepped away from his clothes and took a step closer to me. He wrapped his hand around his huge member and slowly began moving his hand backwards and forwards. I felt a strange and sudden sweep of energy come over me and I tingled all over.**

**"Do you feel this?" He said sexily moving his hand just a little faster. I nodded and began to wriggle on the bed, wondering how he was able to have this kind of control over me.**

**"Here now you try." He said removing his hand and grabbing mine, wrapping it tightly around himself. I felt my cheeks become hot and red and tried to hide it but it was too late.**

**"Its okay, don't be afraid." He said and with that I looked up, not wanting to be scared. Not wanting to show weakness to... whatever this was.**

**I began to copy Dylan's movements as he guided my hand up and down his erect member. I came more and more confident about looking at it and watched his strong hands guide mine. **

**He smiled, biting his lip as I moved my hands on him and I wanted to kiss his beautiful smile.**

**"Harder." He gasped and I moved my hand up and down with more grip and more speed. He tilted his head back slightly, and closed his eyes, making low moaning sounds in his throat that seemed to make me want to move my hand more faster.**

**I decided to surprise him and moved my hands alot faster than before. He kept his eyes closed, but opened his mouth to let moans escape. Moans I found that made me want him in more ways that one. I tried to judge his size in my hands, picturing a ruler in my head. Must be at least 7 inches length. Pretty big around the width too.**

**I pulled my hand away from him quickly and stood up in front of him. By the time he opened his eyes I was infront of him, with my arms around him kissing him.**

**"I did feel that." I said between kisses. Infact I was still trembling from it. Dylan knew that too and held me close to his body to stop me shaking.**

**"It's okay baby. I got you." He said sweetly in my ear and I completely relaxed into him. He pushed me back jently onto the bed and grasped his hard member, tugging on himself like before. I felt a wave of sensation come over me again as I lean back and let it take over me.**

**"I wanna see how much you feel this." Dylan said moving his hand faster and faster, until his perfect brow wrinkles and his eyes closed. I thrashed around on the bed, feeling as though an invisible force has full control over me, getting me to do whatever it wants me to do.**

**Then, all of a sudden he let go, leaning towards me and pulling my boxers all the way off before I even had a chance to stop him.**

**I felt embarrassed being totally naked infront of him, but he didn't seem to mind. He continued to whisper 'beautiful' again and again so I assumed he liked what he saw.**

**He knelt down and started kissing my thighs repeatedly with the occasional lick. He continued to lick upwards towards my groin area and my heart felt as though it was facing. I knew it was pointless trying to hide it from Dylan as I knew his heart would be racing also.**

**He reached the centre of my legs and started to move his tongue over me very jently. Even his hands on both of my legs were holding me in the most careful way possible. **

**He finished teasing me with his tongue and leaned on the bed, ontop of me with his elbows propping him up. Then whilst he was kissing me I felt something press against me. I pulled away and looked down. I saw Dylan's hand clocking the way but I knew by the way it felt what he was doing. He pushed his lips against mine hard and continued to move his erect member over my centre, rubbing it up and down, pressing it against me harder with every stroke.**

**The feelings I got from him rushed over me like a huge wave and I almost felt drowned by it. He pressed his member onto me with more pressure until I was sure he was trying to make love to me.**

**"I love you." He whispered expectantly in my ear. I was so shocked I forgot to kiss him back and he gave a quick laugh and licked my lips. I felt him push his way in, despite the pain it caused me, and moved slow for me to adjust to his size.**

**"Oh my gosh.." I whispered as firstly I was unable to comprehend that we were actually making love and secondly how much it was really begining to turn me on.  
"You wait, It's about to get better." He winked as he began to move more faster ontop of me.**

**The feeling of him inside of me was nothing that I had ever felt before. With every stroke, he made me want him more and the more I wanted him, the more I realised this was right.**

**The faster he became, the more satisfied I became. We were feeling each others pleasure. Literally.**

**He moved in me so fast I could bearly see it come out before he rammed it back in. I cried out in pleasure and every time I did, so did he.**

**"Mmmm Max.." He groaned in my ear and I sensed he was close to his climax.**

**"Finish it." I gasped and saw him nodd. He raised himself up on his hands, no longer propped up by his elbows and pushed backwards and forwards more stronger than before. He was really digging himself into me to the point where I didn't think I could actually take it anymore. I cried out even louder than before, worried about waking the flock and felt my whole body begin to shake and wriggle beneath him. I was trembling, gasping for breath, as the sweat dripped off his forehead and landed on me. He started to slow down, squeezing his eyes shut and panting for breath. I held on to him, as though it would stop me from shaking like a leaf. Although it didn't.**

**When he caught his breath, he kissed me tenderly on the lips and pushed himself off me with his remaining strength. His muscles glittered with sweat and he wiped his forehead with his arm to stop the sweat from dripping over me.**

**He grabbed hold of the top of his member and pulled out of me slowly. I felt him leaving me and when he was out, I already missed him. I stood up next to him and felt his juice drip down my leg. Even that turned me on.**

**He embraced me and I tried to cling to his sweaty body but every time I tried I slipped off.**

**"Now we really are connected." He smiled and I smiled back.**

**"We weren't before?" I laughed and wiped some hair from his face.**

**He really was beautiful.**


End file.
